082814samilogat
calamitousClotho (GM): Sure are a lot of non-players in here please remember all knowledge you gain watching is OOC knowledge. Vyllen: Oh I thought we could watch calamitousClotho (GM): metagaming will get you kicked This log may include MAJOR SPOILERS Sami: Gasp! Vyllen: :o calamitousClotho (GM): You have been duly warned Vyllen: I'll wait for the log to get posted then. If it does. calamitousClotho (GM): ((MC, if I get any PDFs that reference this knowledge, I will get in my car drive to your place, and kill you myself)) Sami: Hahaha. calamitousClotho (GM): got it LOL Sami: *aa begins making a PDF and signing it "-MC" for use as blackmail later...* calamitousClotho (GM): So Sami, Ryspor (Prime?) drops you back in the forest, near the banks of the river. Sami: Okay. The first thing Sami would like to do is to use will to STEEL HER NERVES against what she's about to do. calamitousClotho (GM): okay. Sami: rolling 4dF+4 ( 0 + + 0 )+4 = 6 calamitousClotho (GM): Consider your nerves steeled Sami: Sami takes out the bandage she used last night and puts it on. calamitousClotho (GM): The forest takes on a blurry, shadowed hue. You see dozens of players, ghostly memories, running through the trees. The river has an unearthly blue glow. Sami: Sami comes to the edge, and says "Cocytus?" calamitousClotho (GM): Roll Notice Sami: rolling 4dF+1 ( + 0 + + )+1 = 4 Wow! calamitousClotho (GM): You see your reflection in the water ripple, and turn into the creature you saw depicted in the book. He leans down, as if the surface of the water is a pane of glass, and you're the one trapped beneath it. "An unexpected development." Sami: He said this, or you're just remarking? calamitousClotho (GM): he did. Sami: "Hello. I'm Sami. You're the Lord of Breath, Cocytus, right?" calamitousClotho (GM): "I was once known by that name." He traces your outline in the water, causing the surface to ripple. Sami: "Originally I came here because the birds here think you're going to eat them if they try to fly. But after the things I've learned from talking to Erzedbet....now I'm just sort of wondering what happened to make you turn into a river, and if you need a shoulder to cry on." calamitousClotho (GM): He smiles, and reaches further, a mottle blue and black hand reaching out of the water. "Do you want to talk to me, Sami?" Sami: "Sure. If you'd like to." "Do I have to go underwater? Am I going to be able to breathe? I mean, I can probably do something to be able to breathe as the Witch of Breath, if not. I just want to know if I need to first." calamitousClotho (GM): "Don't you trust me, Sami?" He tilts his head, and the fins ripple as he does. Sami: "I want to. But I've trusted a lot of people in the past and gotten myself and my friends in trouble in the past..." she thinks about it for a moment, then sighs. "...okay. I'll trust you. I just hope I'm not fucking up again like I usually do." Sami takes his hand and lets him lead her down. calamitousClotho (GM): He smiles, and pulls you into the water. You find yourself standing on a pane of glass, surrounded by infinite blackness. The sky of LoGaT, and the banks, look like a painting beneath you. "Hello, Sami." He seems to be appraising you. Head on, you realize he's slightly taller than Be!Au, and he carries himself much as Balish did, when Balish was sane. Sami: "Hi Cocytus." She looks up at him, trying to give a warm and welcoming smile. It's not as warm as it was when she first started playing, but she tries to put her best foot forward nonetheless. calamitousClotho (GM): He stands unnaturally still for a few moments, then nods. "You do not look happy, Sami. Maybe it is you who requires a confidante?" He waves a hand, and a sand bar rises out of the mirror, conveniently shaped for seating. SITTING) Sami: Sami shakes her head. "I've had a rough day, but I'm okay. It sounds like you've been through a lot worse than me. And I don't want to complain about my problems to someone who's been through a lot worse--I've already done that with Libby, and I don't want to make that mistake again." calamitousClotho (GM): Sami, roll will. Sami: rolling 4dF+4 ( 0 0 + 0 )+4 = 5 calamitousClotho (GM): Okay. Cocytus takes a seat. "The things I went through are a distant memory. Now I spend my days in silence, watching the stars... Waiting for you." Sami: "For me specifically?" She looks a little shy. "Or did you just mean waiting for the next player?" calamitousClotho (GM): "I've been waiting for a player who could see me. I love news of the outside world." Sami: "Oh. Okay. Well sure, I'd love to fill you in. What sort of news were you looking for?" calamitousClotho (GM): He pats the sand beside him. "Anything. Tell me about yourself." Sami: She sits down in the sand. "Okay. Well before the game started I was a mostly just a weird art kid. Moved around a lot because my dad was military, so I only really had online friends. When the game started, I thought it was going to be fun to actually be able to hang out with my friends." Her look turns sour. "Then Jack started killing us off like a day or two after we entered." calamitousClotho (GM): He nods somberly. "He killed my mother-wife, as well." Sami: "That's your 'muse' that Erzedbet mentioned?" calamitousClotho (GM): "Ahh, yes. The Muse of Light." Sami: "Yeah. He killed my girlfriend. She was a Light player too, actually! An heir." calamitousClotho (GM): Cocytus puts an arm around you in commiseration. "I am sorry for your loss, Sami, Witch of Breath." Sami: "Thanks. I'm....I'm doing better. I started dating a ghost of one of her alternate selves. It's....really weird. I'm starting to move on. But I still feel a little guilty about the fact that I'm moving on." calamitousClotho (GM): "I'm sure you wont feel guilty much longer, Sami. You seem like a lovely girl, so chin up, hmm?" He catches you under the chin with his knuckle, lifting your face toward his. Sami: She tries to manage a smile. "What about you? I heard you were dating Libby for a while after your session ended, but I don't know what happened between that and now." calamitousClotho (GM): "A lot of things. She opened my eyes to the truth of the game. And in the end, she set me free." Sami, roll notice. Sami: rolling 4dF+1 ( + - 0 + )+1 = 2 calamitousClotho (GM): you feel a little cold, but nothing to write home about. Like a chill breeze or something. Sami: "Truth of the game? Set you free? What do you mean?" calamitousClotho (GM): "She allowed me to truly embrace my aspect, and become better at it. I became free of the constraints of my body, and now here I am." Sami: "So....you're not really the river, per se, are you?" "I kind of thought that might be the case when I entered it and saw you here. The river's more like a doorway to a....I don't know, a desmesne or something. Is that right?" calamitousClotho (GM): "Not quite... maybe if I show you another way?" He tilts his head. "If you are willing?" Sami: "Okay." calamitousClotho (GM): He opens his arms for a hug. Sami: Sami isn't sure they're close enough for a hug yet, and thinks this is a little weird, but she figures he's probably just aching for human--or whatever--contact, so she hugs him, slightly awkwardly. calamitousClotho (GM): He clutches you tightly, almost to the point of crushing your ribs. He's much stronger than he appears. Cocytus leans down and whispers in your ear. "I am become Breath. Destroyer of Girls." Roll Athletics Sami: rolling 4dF+2 ( 0 0 - 0 )+2 = 1 calamitousClotho (GM): rolling 4df+6 ( - + - 0 )+6 = 5 So, Cocytus goes first. He's going to attempt to turn the hug into a grapple. rolling 4df+6 ( - 0 - 0 )+6 = 4 Sami: I forget with grappling--is this is against my Athletics? Or physique? calamitousClotho (GM): Athletics if you want to wriggle out of his grasp, Physique to be strong enough to push him away. Sami: rolling 4dF+2 ( - 0 0 + )+2 = 2 calamitousClotho (GM): He manages to grapple you. Your turn, Sami. Sami: "What are you doing?!" Sami struggles to get free. Dammit, I dropped my Col. Fucking Heston aspect or I could use it to invoke my Krav Maga training~! =P Can I roll strife to attempt to throw him off me? Or does it have to be Physique to break free? calamitousClotho (GM): physique to break free, athletics to wriggle out. Basically, you have to get control of the grapple before you can throw him off. Sami: rolling 4dF+2 (Athletics) ( + + + - )+2 = 4 Ooh, not bad. calamitousClotho (GM): contested athletics, then rolling 4df+6 ( 0 0 0 0 )+6 = 6 Sami: Damn. Athletics against him is a BAD IDEA. calamitousClotho (GM): His turn, He will invoke Breath. rolling 4df+12 ( 0 0 0 - )+12 = 11 Sami: Jesus fuck. calamitousClotho (GM): You can counter with a breath roll, or physique, or anything else you can come up with, to avoid drowning as you're IN A FUCKING RIVER. Sami: (( Would shooting the two of us out of the river count as a defense against drowning? calamitousClotho (GM): You're still wrapped in the arms of a literal river, he's still surrounding you. Sami: Okay, so I couldn't spend six colors and launch both of us into the air then. Hmm. I guess Breath is my only choice then, and there's no way I'm going to beat that. First I'd like to use my free invoke of PSYCHED UP rolling 4dF+5 ( + + + 0 )+5 = 8 calamitousClotho (GM): ok Sami: Can I take the rest as stress or consequences? calamitousClotho (GM): sure! Sami: All right, then I'll take 3 stress calamitousClotho (GM): Okay! Your turn Sami: "Why?! I thought we were becoming friends?!" I suppose she can't activate 50 Shades while grappled, right? calamitousClotho (GM): She can. Sami: Then I'd like to do that. ___ G BIV calamitousClotho (GM): Pick your 3 colors ok Sami: R/O/Y are the colors I'm using. Activating 50 Shades takes my whole turn, right? calamitousClotho (GM): ((yes. sorry, GeTe was asking me something Sami: No worries. calamitousClotho (GM): Cocytus strokes your hair gently as tentacles sprout from his body, constricting around you to maintain the grapple. "We are becoming friends, Sami. That's why I'm going to make the same deal with you the others made with her." Breath again. rolling 4df+12 ( + + 0 - )+12 = 13 Sami: "This doesn't feel like a deal as much as it feels like murder!" rolling 4dF+3 (Breath) ( - - - + )+3 = 1 Jesus. Are physical extreme consequences reverted with 50 shades? I know mental consequences aren't. calamitousClotho (GM): yes, physical is. Sami: Okay. Sami takes an Extreme Consequence of LUNGS FILLING WITH WATER and a Moderate Consequence of BROKEN RIB from the grapple. Extreme is overwriting "We're only going to survive this if we work as a team," for now. calamitousClotho (GM): okay Your turn Sami: Taking the Mental Consequence to revert via 50 shades doesn't take a turn, right? I can do that after my turn is over? calamitousClotho (GM): Yep! Sami: Okay. Could I use Action Lines to try to break his grapple? Or do I still need to de-grapple before I can do anything? calamitousClotho (GM): You can try Sami: All right. I am spending G/B/Y to put three stacks of Action Lines on myself, then attempting to break his grip on me with Action Lines. rolling 4dF+3 ( + - - 0 )+3 = 2 Can I reroll that by invoking? calamitousClotho (GM): You already used Y. Do you mean I Sami: Sorry, yeah, I meant I. calamitousClotho (GM): You can. Sami: rolling 4dF+3 ( 0 - - 0 )+3 = 1 Shit. calamitousClotho (GM): You cannot escape his grapple. Sami: ( I was invoking Student of the (Eldritch) Arts by the way, in case it matters. )) calamitousClotho (GM): that's fine. By the way, despite drowning, you can still speak. Sami: Haha. Did he respond to my thing about deals vs. murders calamitousClotho (GM): i didn't see it. . Sami: "This doesn't feel like a deal as much as it feels like murder!" calamitousClotho (GM): oh there we go> Sami: "What's your deal, Cocytus?!" calamitousClotho (GM): Is that your turn? Sami: Well before it ends I'll take SPLITTING MIGRAINE as a minor mental to revert to how I was before. calamitousClotho (GM): Okay. That's 1 hehe Cocytus continues to clutch you, stroking your cheek with one of his tentacles in an intimate manner. "I'm offering you your freedom, Sami. Don't you want that?" Breath again. rolling 4df+12 ( - 0 0 0 )+12 = 11 Sami: "Not if it means dying! I've got to keep living! Since Beau can't!" rolling 4dF+3 (Breath) ( 0 0 0 + )+3 = 4 One physical stress, plus a Severe of Four Broken Ribs. calamitousClotho (GM): Okay. Sami: "Think of your Mother-Wife! How much it would have hurt her if she knew her sacrifice couldn't keep you alive! Don't make me fail Beau like that!" "I've already failed her too many times..." calamitousClotho (GM): "But Sami... I am keeping you alive. That's what I'm offering. Your survival." are you taking an action, or just talking? Sami: "By drowning me?!" This time Sami's going to use Breath to call up her intuition. To understand why this his happening and how she can get out of it, creating an advantage of FLASH OF INSIGHT. rolling 4dF+3 ( 0 - + - )+3 = 2 calamitousClotho (GM): Sami, you realize he is well and truly crazy. Sami: Great. calamitousClotho (GM): He attempts breath again. rolling 4df+12 ( 0 + 0 + )+12 = 14 Sami: rolling 4dF+3 ( - + 0 0 )+3 = 3 Severe + Moderate: Broken Rib and Lungs Filling Up again. calamitousClotho (GM): okay Sami: "So that's your offer? Kill me and set me free? The fact that you're not giving me a choice doesn't make it seem like a bargain as much as it's just your intentions here!" calamitousClotho (GM): He chuckles and shakes his head. "I can kill you easily. Or I can set you free. Not both. Of course, one is preferable to me than the other." Sami: "What do you mean 'set me free?' It looks an awful lot like killing me so far!" calamitousClotho (GM): "Death is only the beginning." Sami: Sami starts to cry. "I don't want to die. Not yet. Not until I've helped save my friends." calamitousClotho (GM): are you gonna take an action? Sami: "...you're saying I'll still be alive if you 'set me free?' I'll still be able to help my friends?" Sami tries to summon up an air bubble to help her hang on against the next attack. rolling 4dF+3 ( - 0 0 0 )+3 = 2 calamitousClotho (GM): Okay, you can add 2 to your next roll Sami: Then takes MINOR HALLUCINATIONS as a mental consequence to revert. calamitousClotho (GM): Okay. "Of course you'll be able to help your friends. So long as you're mine." Cocytus attempts to rip the air from your lungs, again. rolling 4df+12 ( - - + - )+12 = 10 Sami: rolling 4dF+5 ( - + + + )+5 = 7 calamitousClotho (GM): nice Sami: Just taking the stress. calamitousClotho (GM): okay Sami: "...fine. I accept." Sami cries a little as she makes the agreement. calamitousClotho (GM): You sure? Sami: I mean it's that or get killed, from the looks of things, right? I have no chance of fighting him off. calamitousClotho (GM): There are always other options, but I just want you to do what your character would do. Sami: Hmm. I don't know. She might be getting pissed off enough to grimdark right now, but she's also scared it's going to just make him more powerful, or that they'll take it out on her friends. But she might be desperate enough to Grimdark. calamitousClotho (GM): your call. Your arc has been following libby's pretty hard, hence this event. The fundamental question is if you'll take the same path she did. just do what sami would do. i promise no matter what you pick, she'll still be playable Sami: Hahaha. Hang on, let me take a bathroom break while I decide. calamitousClotho (GM): ok Sami: No, you know what? She may not have the Aspect anymore, but she's still the daughter of Colonel Fucking Heston. Burning all four remaining colors. ___ _ ___ calamitousClotho (GM): What are you burning them on Sami: Action Lines. calamitousClotho (GM): To.... Sami: Launch both of us out of the damned river. She's also spending a Fate Point to invoke Student of the (Eldritch) Arts. calamitousClotho (GM): roll, my dear Sami: rolling 4dF+5 ( 0 + + 0 )+5 = 7 calamitousClotho (GM): You manage to launch both of you into the night sky, The horrorterrors above appearing as players, laughing in delight as you go grimdark Since You become an NPC when that happens. ;) we'll just skip to when you wake up. Sami: Hahaha oh my. calamitousClotho (GM): is that okay? Sami: Yeah. calamitousClotho (GM): You awaken on a stone bed, in the middle of a dried riverbed. Your charactersheet is laying next to you, a piece of shenanicite in your +5 slot, which reads "Breath". You're wearing a pair of comfortable blue pajamas, but your wrist hurts, beneath the fabric. Sami: Sami rubs her head, and tries to piece together what happened while she was out. I'm assuming the pajamas look like Maenam's, only a different color? Wait....is the dried riverbed where Cocytus used to be? calamitousClotho (GM): Yes, and yes. Sami: "Oh no....they must have killed him!" Sami feels a little bad for him, but only a little--he WAS trying to kill her." calamitousClotho (GM): you hear Cocytus voice, as if he's speaking behind you. "Not quite." Sami: Sami turns around in startled amazement. "But the river...?" Sami's brain begins processing. "You didn't eat the birds, did you?!" calamitousClotho (GM): "No, I got what I wanted." Sami: "What you....wanted?" calamitousClotho (GM): "The deal is struck." Sami: Sami winces. Of course. "...I take it whoever was in my body signed the contract for me? Or hell, was it you who took me over?" calamitousClotho (GM): "I think it was Ishtar, but I'm not sure." Sami: "...can I at least have a copy of this contract I signed? So I know what I've gotten myself into?" calamitousClotho (GM): "It has been inscribed into your flesh." Sami: Sami narrows her eyes, then checks herself over, starting with the hurting wrist. calamitousClotho (GM): You have a series of scars, in a language you don't understand, running up the inside of your forearm After a few moments it resolves into something you can read. It explains that the bearer of these marks is a servant of the horrorterrors, and bears their protection. Sami: "A 'servant?' And what does that entail?" calamitousClotho (GM): "What do you think? I tell you to do something, you do it." Sami: "This was the 'freedom' you were offering me? The freedom to be at your beck and call?" calamitousClotho (GM): "It's better than the alternative." Sami: "I just wanted to help you deal with the pain you were going through. And you used that to enslave me." She sighs. Not much she can do about it now. "What about the birds? Are they free to fly now, at least?" calamitousClotho (GM): "What do you mean? They've always been able to fly. And I didn't enslave you. You're free to act, the same way Libby is." Sami: "As long as I don't go against your wishes." Her voice is sulky. "The birds thought if they flew, Cocytus would awaken and devour them for their pride. I suspected they were mostly wrong about it, but I thought there must be SOME kernel of truth for the legend to get started." calamitousClotho (GM): "Hah!" He laughs. "That was just to warn you off, so I couldn't find you." Sami: "Ah. So someone was trying to protect me and I took it as an invitation to seek you out." She sighs. "I'm not even sure why you would WANT a servant like me. Everything I do is the wrong thing." calamitousClotho (GM): "You're what was on the table." Sami: "Anyway, you've already got Libby. I can't imagine anything's going to take her out that wouldn't take me out first." calamitousClotho (GM): "it's never a good idea to put all your eggs in one cave." Sami: "Fair enough." She sighs. "Well if I'm your servant now, does that at least mean you can finally tell me what you guys are up to? What your goals have been this whole time?" calamitousClotho (GM): "Not yet. We'll see though." "Let's go get something to eat. I don't remember what food feels like in the mouth anymore." Sami: "So I don't even know if I'm working on the side of the good guys or the bad guys." "Okay, yeah. We may as well." calamitousClotho (GM): "Heheheh"